Cross Ange: The Knight of Hilda (Bonus Chapter)
by Eric Michael Kline
Summary: A bonus chapter including material that couldn't be put in a rated T fic. Be sure the read the main fic up to chapter 29 before reading this one.


**Cross Ange: The Knight of Hilda ****(Bonus Chapter)**

_(The following is a non-profit fan based literature. Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon and all associated characters, ideas, concepts, and storylines is the property of Sentai Filmworks, Sunrise Inc., Comic Walker, and Bandai Namco Entertainment. Please support the official release.)_

_This scene takes place during Chapter 29 of the primary Fic Cross Ange: The Knight of Hilda. In order to maximize viewership, I decided to post the M content in a separate bonus chapter rather than raise the rating on my other story. If you haven't read that one yet, please proceed to that first in order to fully understand the context of this scene. And feel free to play Necessary by Nana Mizuki for the right atmosphere.)_

After their second kiss came to an end, Rio gently tilted Hilda's head as his lips wandered over her jaw and throat. Hilda sighed and wanted nothing more than to surrender completely to his touch but knew they couldn't continue. "Rio wait," she suddenly said. "Stop." Rio's kisses faded but he continued to hold her against him for a few seconds longer.

"Sorry," he told her as he finally pulled back. "I guess I got carried away."

"Actually," Hilda blushed, "I was thinking it would be better to go somewhere more private." Rio's expression shifted from one of disappointment to surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I want to this time." She had offered to do it as compensation back when he agreed to help her rescue Ange but to her confusion he hadn't. It had taken her this long to figure out Rio was too chivalrous to make a girl do something like that out of obligation. "Don't you?"

"What? Yes! I do. I really want to. It's just...sex with a man is different than with another woman. Are you sure this is what you really want?" Hilda pressed herself against him, her crimson mane brushing up and tickling his chin. Rio buried his nose in the soft mass and inhaled deep the scent of honey and cinnamon that rose off of her.

"The battle could start at any moment," she told him. "Anything could happen and I don't want to spend the rest of my life in regret because I couldn't hold you when I could." Something caught the edge of Rio's eye and he looked up to see a familiar looking shadow watching them from behind the bend. Boss must have told her about what happened to his wife and daughter.

"Okay," he said. "Come on." Taking her hand in his, Rio led her through the ship toward the quarters he shared with Tusk. With his roommate off tending to Ange and Rosalie bunking with Hilda, it was the best option. Rio pulled her inside and noticed how tense she was.

"Nervous?".

"I'm not nervous!" she frowned. Rio chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"We'll take it slow," he promised. "And if I do anything you don't like just tell me and I'll stop."

"Okay."

"Besides," Rio grinned. "There are only some pleasures you can only experience with a man."

"Like what?" she asked. Before she knew it, Rio had bent down and lifted her up, scooping Hilda into his arms as she cried out in alarm.

"Like this," he said as he carried her to the bed. After the initial surprise faded, Hilda relaxed and felt a sense of giddy excitement take her over. _Okay_, she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _This isn't so bad. _She pulled herself closer to him and noticed his familiar musky smell as a memory came rushing back to her. She was lying hurt and abandoned, just wanting to die. But then someone with that scent had picked her up, held her close and she found herself wanting to live.

Settling on the edge of his bunk, Rio positioned her across his lap and resumed kissing her neck as his hand reached under her inner skirt to squeeze and stroke her thighs. The feeling was borderline hypnotic and Hilda began to moan softly. Rio was completely in control yet his touch lacked the possessiveness of Zola's, cradling her in a way that promised he would give as much pleasure as he took. Pulling up her legs, Hilda tugged off her boots and dropped them to the floor with a soft thud as she flexed her shoulders and shed her vest.

Rio growled as he braced her back with one hand and continued to palpitate her silky thighs. Hilda's legs were so smooth and pretty. And he could feel her muscles jumping beneath her skin with each touch. Removing his hand from her legs, Rio tugged at the zipper of her top and slowly pulled it down. The swell of her breast peeked through and despite his hunger he refrained from diving in. "Stand up for a minute," he told her.

"Why?"

"It'll be easier to take your clothes off. Besides I want to see you." Hilda complied as she stood up and turned to face him. Unzipping her top the rest of the way down, Rio pushed it back over her shouders and it fell to the deck behind her, exposing her rosy bra and the lace frill that ran along its cups. He then undid her outer and inner skirt one after the other and watched as they cascaded down her legs. Hilda stepped out of the puddle of clothes and Rio leaned back so he could get a better look at her. Her body was incredible. Slender but curvaceous. Soft but toned. Her red hair that clashed with her fair skin and violet eyes. Then there was her rosy bra and panties with their lace edges which gave her an air that was both seductive and innocent. Fully drunk on the sight, he pulled Hilda back into his lap. The heat from her smoldering thigh burned through his jeans as she straddled him and his erection twitched in response. Hilda felt it as well and she gave a tiny squeak in alarm. "Sure you're not nervous?" Hilda blushed and pouted in annoyance.

"Do you want to get punched?" she asked as Rio laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You're just so cute when you're mad." He tugged at her scrunchy and Hilda's ponytail feel free to cascade across her pale shoulders and chest in waves of crimson. His fingers ran through it and gently scratched at her scalp before bending down to bury his face between her breasts, their firm softness and heat enveloping him as he breathed deep of her natural perfume.

"So do I smell good?" she asked, only to sharply inhale as she felt his tongue caress the curve of her breast.

"Absolutely heavenly." Hilda tangled her fingers in his scalp and moaned as he began kissing the exposed skin of her breasts before his hands rose up to cup them. Hilda bit her lip as Rio massaged her chest and rubbed her peaks through the fabric of her bra while she reached behind and unhooked the strap. Her bra slipped off her breasts and Hilda shivered as she felt the cool air of the Aurora's ventilation caress her already erect nipples which Rio began to roll between his thumbs and forefingers, steadily increasing the pressure and making Hilda nearly scream from the torturous bliss he was inflicting on her. _I can't take it anymore_, she thought. Grabbing his chin, Hilda fiercely kissed him as she tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head. Hilda licked her lips as she gazed at his lean hard chest and the scars that decorated it as she ran her hands across him. Once more Hilda was struck by how different his body was from a woman's and how safe Rio made her feel. It made her want to pleasure him just as much as he had done for her. Dipping her head, Hilda began kissing and trailing the length of one scar with her tongue. Rio groaned from her administrations and stroked her head and back as she moved from one to the other when suddenly, he grasped her rear to lift her around and lay her down on the bunk. Hilda watched as he stood up and stripped down to his boxers, his erection nearly breaking through the fabric and triggering a sudden lurch in her stomach. _That's going to go inside me_, she realized as he crawled towards her. Hilda lay back as Rio loomed over her and realized that she was nervous. Rio must have seen it too as he lowered over her, bracing his weight on his elbows as one hand began caressing her cheek. His gentle touch soothed her anxiety and Hilda reached up to clasp it with her own as she nuzzled against his palm.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Let's keep going." Rio smiled as he bent down to kiss her forehead, the bridge of her nose and finally her lips.

"Whatever you say." Rio's mouth continued to blaze a trail over her chin and down her throat as Hilda felt his face bury once more in her breasts before he resumed kissing them. Hilda moaned and gasped as she felt his mouth climb higher and higher until he was on the verge of her nipples which were now so hard they hurt. His tongue extended to circle them and Hilda shrieked from the pain and pleasure of it all before he finally began to suckle. The sensation of his mouth over them and his tongue which continued to flick at their tips made her feel like she was going to go crazy. So much that she nearly came when Rio's gentle suction increased in strength before releasing her with a soft pop. Finally, Rio ended his assault on her breasts and gave Hilda a chance to catch her breath before moving on to stomach. Hilda stroked his hair encouragingly while her abs reflexively tightened with each kiss, especially when he began to swirl his tongue in her naval.

"Stop that," she gasped as she squirmed beneath him.

"You know you love it." Continuing his path down her body, Rio's mouth wandered around the edge of her panties before he pulled away and grasped at her final bit of clothing. Hilda's legs lifted up as he tugged the dampened panties off and threw them away before taking a moment to admire the view. Hilda's loin was completely bare. It made sense that she would shave it considering the thongs she and the others were assigned to wear with their plug suits. Extra hair would just be uncomfortable. With his target in view, Rio spread her legs and began kissing her inner thighs as he slowly climbed back up.

Hilda whimpered as she felt Rio's mouth getting closer and closer. She knew what was coming but the sensation of his tongue across her vagina still triggered another shriek as Rio kissed, licked, and prodded at her; making Hilda squeal and moan as her hips began to move all on their own. She dug her fingers in his scalp and arched her hips against his face when her limit was finally reached and her body was wracked by orgasm. Once it abated, Hilda collapsed on the mattress gasping for breath. She had just been given her first climax by Rio. And it was incredible.

Wiping his mouth dry, Rio chuckled as he looked at Hilda, who had a dazed look in her eye as if she had just seen God. While Hilda was recovering, he shifted himself to strip out of his boxers, finding some relief from what had become a very painful erection. Lowering himself by her side, Rio stroked Hilda's belly until she came to as she looked down and gulped upon seeing both of them were now naked.

"You ready?" Hilda whimpered and bit her lip.

"I guess so."

"We don't have to if you're not." Hilda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him. She could still taste a bit of herself on him as she inserted her tongue to caress against his.

"I'm ready," she told him.

"Okay then." Inserting his hand between her thighs, Rio spread them apart as he positioned himself between them. Hilda felt his tip press against her opening and gave a frightened gasp at the sensation. He looked to her for permission and Hilda nodded as she felt Rio tense his hips and plunge into her. Hilda cried out from the penetration as it stretched and filled her in a way that she had never experienced with another Norma. It was painful and alien but also warm and pulsing. The feeling was completely overwhelming and she began to cry.

"Hey there," Rio said as he kissed her shut eyes. "It's okay. Just get used to it. You alright?"

"I...I don't know," she gasped. "It hurts. And it's hard to breathe. But...it's so hot. And throbbing. Oh God Rio. I can feel your heartbeat inside of me."

"So you want to keep going?"

"Yes. Please don't stop." Rio nodded and kissed her again.

"Don't worry I won't." Bracing himself with his legs, Rio began to thrust into her, making sure his pelvis rubbed her clit with each motion. Hilda was no virgin, but she was still incredibly tight and her passage so hot Rio felt like he would melt. Hilda meanwhile spasmed and cried out with each thrust. He went slow at first, but gradually faster as his body fell into a rythym. Hilda's nails dug into his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to buck her hips in time with his own movements. Rio kissed her throat and face and could feel his orgasm rising within him. With what little control he had left, he held it back until finally, Hilda screamed and clenched around him as he exploded into her core. Bracing himself with his arms to keep from crushing her, Rio lay on top of Hilda as they both panted with satisfaction before repositioning so that she now lay across him.

"Rio," Hilda gasped as she lifted herself up. "Why are you stopping?"

"I thought you might like to rest a little." Hilda cupped his chin to kiss him and Rio felt himself harden again.

"I'm rested." Her mouth wandered down his neck and toward his chest where he once more felt her tongue trace the length of one of his scars. Hilda's lips and tongue wandered over his chest and Rio lay back, content to let her have her way with him.

Hilda hummed as she continued to administer the same torture he had inflicted upon her. Which Rio certainly seemed to enjoy judging by his groans. Her hands wandered over his stomach, teasing and tickling his abdominals before at last finding what she was looking for. He was still slick with her fluids and her hand glided up and down the smooth hard shaft. As she played with him, Hilda felt his own hand reach down to her crotch where it stroked and probed her vagina, making her squirm and gasp with each touch. Deciding she had enough foreplay, Hilda straddled him as she lifted herself up over his erection and sank down on to it. She felt him slide back into her only it seemed this position allowed him to reach even deeper. Grinding her hips, Hilda leaned back as Rio began to buck and thrust into her. Again, Hilda's reason gave way to instinct and she began bouncing up and down, the mattress creaking as she rode him like a Para-mail in battle until they once again reached their breaking point and a rush of liquid heat as Rio poured himself into her. Hilda was exhausted but she braced her hands against his chest to keep from collapsing. She hadn't yet pulled off when Rio lurched upward and clutched her to him, eliciting a startled cry from Hilda as his mouth renewed its assault on her breasts. Hilda felt his shaft begin to harden within her and she squirmed in his lap which only seemed to excite it even further. Surrendering to the pleasure, Hilda wrapped all four of her limbs around Rio as he once more began to thrust into her. This position seemed to offer the best of both of the previous ones. Putting Rio in control but also allowing for maximum penetration. Taking his arms off of her back, Rio slid them under her legs and lifted them up over his forearms. In doing so, the tightness of their fit was increased and Hilda felt herself spiraling into climax even faster than before. _Oh god this is going to hurt!_ she realized as her limit broke and Hilda screamed from an orgasm that shook her entire body. When it passed, she collapsed into his arms. Both of them were drenched in sweat and their chests heaved from the exertion.

"Rio," she gasped. "Can...can we take a break?"

"Yeah sure," he told her. "Take as long as you want."

"Thank you." Hilda's body slowly relaxed in his arms and her breathing became more rhythmic until she was finally asleep. Gently, Rio lowered them both down to the mattress and covered her with the bedsheet. Her warmth and breathing had a hypnotic effect on him and Rio found himself drifting off as well to where all was forgotten. Leaving only Hilda and the heaven she taken him to.

* * *

_Hilda had never imagined she'd find herself back here. Somehow, she was walking down one of the hallways of Arzenal. From behind a pair of double doors, the sounds of heavy machinery could be heard and Hilda realized she must be near the hanger. Pushing them open, Hilda's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a tall, voluptuous young woman in a purple rider suit whose luxurious blond hair fell past her hips._

_"Zola," she whispered. Her former lover and captain turned around and smiled at Hilda._

_"About time you got here. I was just about to leave."_

_"How are you here?" she asked. "You're dead."_

_"I just thought I'd stop by and wish you luck. You've got a big fight coming up. I just wanted to let you know me, Sarah, and every other Norma who died because of that asshole will be rooting for you." As she spoke, Zola looked her up and down with a smile. "To be honest I'd like to do some other things as well. But I'm afraid I don't have the time." Even in death Zola was still Zola._

_"Zola," Hilda said, "about us..." Zola simply waved her hand in dismissal._

_"Hey forget about it," she told Hilda. "We do what we have to do to survive. I like to think I taught you girls that much." Stepping closer, Zola reached up and caressed her cheek. "But you're doing more than surviving aren't you? You found something to live for. And someone to live for you."_

_"Yes," Hilda smiled. "I love Rio. And I want to live with him and the others." _

_"Then do me a favor. Win the fight. Live a long time. And die an old woman. And when you see Chris and Salia, you smack some sense into them for me." Climbing aboard her unit, Zola plugged in her plebium chamber cord and saluted Hilda. "See you later." With a flash of engine fire, the purple Arquebus lifted off and shot out the hanger entrance at full speed..._

...Hilda's eyes slowly opened as she woke and felt a presence lying beside her. The memories of the previous night overtook the remnants of her dream and Hilda smiled as she happily pressed herself against Rio's sleeping form. The sound of his heartbeat and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest she found incredibly soothing. Hilda had never felt this good after sex before. Warm and full rather than cold and lonely. Was it because she had done it with a man? After all, Rio hadn't been lying when he told her it was different than with another woman.

_No_, she decided. _It was because it was with you._ She'd feel this way if Rio were man or woman. Human or Norma. This was what it meant to make love and not just sex. To take joy in another person's pleasure, to give yourself over to them and know that they were doing the same. Climbing on top him, Hilda bent down and kissed him. She felt him stir beneath her and she pulled up just his eyes opened. "Hey," she said. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm not complaining though." Hilda smiled and nestled back against him as Rio wrapped his arms around her. Soon they'd have to return to battle. But they could stay this way a little longer.

"You'd better not."


End file.
